1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device and more particularly to a harness for securing a child in a high chair, stroller or jumper chair by limiting movement of the torso and still allowing comfortable movement of the arms and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs have been suggested to restrain a child or infant in a high chair, straight back chair, and other similar articles of furniture. The intent of these inventions is to keep the child safe yet comfortable; to prevent the child from standing, sliding downwardly, or falling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,474, issued 11/25/80, to Linda Rosenberg discloses a restraint for holding a baby in a straight back chair, but the lack of upper body restraint allows the child to climb upwardly to a standing position and eventually falling or overturning the chair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,692, issued 01/30/73, to McCracken, et. al., discloses a restraint for preventing lateral movement, but does not prevent the assumption of an upright position wherefrom a child could easily tumble. U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,382, issued 04/12/66, to M. E. Easley, et. al., also restrains lateral movement but does not prevent standing. Thus, these and other prior inventions have not met all of the safety and security requirements for restraining an infant or active child in chairs or the like. Furthermore, some of the prior devices as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,183, issued 09/15/53, to Bernice Hlivka, do not lend themselves to rapid disengagement in case the child must be quickly removed in emergencies such as choking.
Our invention overcomes these problems through upper and lower body restraints which secure the child in a seated position. The child can also be removed promptly by the use of quick release devices. The invention's simple design and the use of elastic side strips make it readily adaptable to various sizes of high chairs and the like. It can be made of any washable, durable, flexible material and is inexpensive to manufacture making it affordable for most people.